You Know What I'm Saying, Capiche?
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Simple life, simple job, simple family...it all turns into some drama you see in a movie when I have to stay with my uncle and 'his friends' for a while. Such is the life of a Mafia boss.
1. Meet my family! teaser

My name...is Sora Skye. I'm 22 years old...not in college...wasn't for me..had enough of going through Kindergarden to 12th grade thank you very much. I have a mediocre job, though it pays well despite the acquintances I meet at work.

And today is just not one of those days.

Today is Monday...least favorite day...ever...in all of creation. Why? I have work on Mondays from 9am to 6pm...and the rest of the other days I work are the night shifts...you could say Monday is my reprieve from the other days of having a 'NO TOUCHING' sign not labeled on me.

As from that saying, you could probably guess I work somewhere less homey, like a bar.

What? Don't believe people get drunk in the middle of the day? Tell my ass that after one 'not-so-drunk customer reaches his long ass arms behind the counter and gropes me. I had to wash a total of 5 times in the shower after that.

Don't get me wrong, I like men, I'm gay...probably why they hired me since it is a bi-sexual club and more than half the people that work are straight.

But let's get back to my mornings...

Waking up groaning is a sign of life from me and I survived whatever dream that was eating me, so take note. Shaking my head vigorously of my messy brown spikes back into shape, and trying not to fall out of bed and possibly injure myself._ Come on Sora, wakey wakey, you need that money if you're ever going to not depend on rides to and from work anymore_

"Ooooh, I know I know." Chanting to myself. I like to give myself motivation for things I want REALLY badly that require working and getting good tips.

Psh. When DON'T I get good tips? I'm fucking gorgeous!...not that I'm bragging.

Seeing my face is halfway decent in the mirror, no sleep in the eyes or crust, I still go to my bathroom to the left to wash up anyway.

Goddamn this bathroom and it's hugeness. A fucking shower off to the side by itself while a tub that has to span the size of any normal bathroom by itself. Not to mention this facebowl is wider than my arms length.

Grabbing one of my face towels off the rack I begin my ritual of cleaning my face off good enough for the public show and proceeding to wash in necessary areas all without using that goddamn shower. I feel like I might end up in another world if I use that thing. After i'm done I proceed to dress as nicely as the dress code requires for me to work black slacks, loafers, and a semi white tie shirt with the little black vest to accompany it.

"I'm ready!" Throwing my hands up trying to hype up for work.

It didn't wrork.

Oh well, now time to step unclick my lock to my door, and open my bedroom door to-

"WHY DON'T YA MAKE ME YA TWAT?!"

"GIVE ME THE LAST FUCKING PANCAKE BRITISH BOY OR I'LL SEE TO IT YOUR CARDS GO DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

_Goddammit_

"One fucking day guys where you can't fight each other over breakfast?!" I tried to clear the air between my brother and the card-dealing Luxord.

Oh, my brother, he's an ass, an ass, did I mention an ass? Oh wait, one more time, an ass. But..I would trade him for the world the way he looks out for me. Meet Vanitas, 24 years of age, basically my twin except his hair is black and mine is brown, very smart, but doesn't put his brain to good use. Only enough to pass high school and not even go to college because he knew he would drop out because of the more rules they applied than high school.

And Luxord, card dealing...what the fuck ever you call him. These two are just going through their morning rituals of 'who ate the last pancake.' I sigh again as they didn't hear me and walk into the crossfire between them, trying to make it away from them.

My brother's not a morning person, so I forgive him for not saying hi back. Trying to make it down these flights of stairs in a hurry almost made me trip and bump into the silent and reading Zexion sitting on the last 2 steps. I still uttered a best good morning I could before almost halfway away from him that he uttered back a 'hi' as well.

Maybe he wouldn't be so late in conversations if he actually looked up to the world every once in a while to keep up. I sighed again, checking my pockets for anything I may have missed to take from my room

Keys: check

Breathmints: check

Wallet: Not check.

I patted around again on his back and front pockets. I _knew_ I had it in my back pocket. That thing was so heavy how could I miss that wei-

I stopped my searching and folded my arms in the best pissed off manner I could. Managing a frown that said I was unhappy as such.

"Alright, jig is up, hand it over." Holding out my hand without even looking to the open air next to me, feeling the weight of good ol' wallet back in my grasp.

"You're gettin' good, boy. And hey, maybe next time you'll catch me in the act?" The ponytailed man spoke.

I smiled back, turning to face the 'theif'. "Yeah sure, Xigbar, and then that'll be the day I join?" I mocked back in laughter. Xigbar's always trying to steal my stuff time and again. And lately i've goten good at telling when he lifts something off of me.

He clapped his hands together signaling his excitement. "You have no idea how happy that would make."

"Ya sure, by now, you've stalled me enough from work." I said, lightly jogging away from him while he waved at me.

I was almost home free, passingby the huge living room before I felt a hand from the otherside of the wall I couldn't see yet stopped me. I turned my head back right as I just had made it a few steps away from the front door.

"Not going to say bye?" The smooth deep voice called to me. Golden eyes fixated upon him while his hand still held my shoulder.

I gulped, knowing who it was. I wasn't...afraid of him...he just always had that look on his face like he might send you to sleep with the fishes.

"Yeah uh, morning Uncle Xemnas." I tried to speak in the most...not scared shitless way possible. That was hard...when I knew this man had killed people and sent _them_ to sleep with the fishes.

And various other things he does to people.

"And?" was his solid reply back.

I paused for a momentary lapse in Idunnowhatthefuck happened mode. "And bye...i'll see you when I get home from work."

That was when he finally let go of my shoulder. My brain uttered a brief 'Hallelujah' before I continued on to the front door.

"Have a good day at work." Somehow I could ever get over how my uncle's voice sounds like he just doesn't care...but he does voice. I nodded a silent agreement and flung myself out the door, away from the awkward environment to be greeted by blinding sun...and a boulder of a man at the house steps, black Cadillace behind him with the door open and ajar from me.

"Ready, master Sora?"

I huffed in annoyance at the title. "Yeah yeah, Lexaeus, let's go." Jumping into the back seat.

Today was going to be a long day...again as we pulled out after the gates opened for us to the house.

My name is Sora Skye, 22 years of age, mediocre job...oh, one last tid bit I forgot to mention before starting my day"

My Uncle's a Father.

More specifically; a Mob Father...gangster...head honcho...all that good stuff.

And the people you've just met? They were apart of his family. And those weren't even all of them.

I'm staying with him and his associates for the next year while my father Terra, is off to Europe promoting businesses and making companies skyrocket to the top.

He said i'll be safe with my uncle...and his 13 other henchman...because we're 'family'. And 'family', sticks together.

Always

_"Someone troubling you, don't hesitate to ask us to wipe them off the face of the earth."_

That's how my uncle said that to me the first day I moved in here. This huge...mansion off on a grove by itself.

Now you see why I have a fucking giant ass bathroom!

-end transmission-

* * *

And that...ladies and gentlemen...is the culmination of what random inspiration can do to a person at 2 in the morning.

I really have NO idea what possessed me to write this...at all.

But it's something i've written in the past 7 months so that's something. And it's also my first time writing for this fandom.

I never really much liked yaoi in the first place...but something about KH and its characters just stuck...like glue to me. Especially SoraxRiku...you can tell there's just bromance everywhere with this...especially in Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance.

Also, I always keep up to date on my KH know how..and i've beaten DDD, and am on my 2nd playthrough. God I love it.

I'm REALLY sorry for the long ass introduction and descriptions of things I made Sora do throughout this teaser. I kinda get into it when i'm writing 1st person

So, as you can see...as how I tried to minimally explain everything...yes, Sora is in a huge ass mansion, with Xemnas, and other cohorts that you know of from Org. XIII, in a mob family. Now, the members in Xemnas' crew don't always come and stay the night over Xemnas' place, only Luxord, Zexion, Xigbar, and Lexaeus were there. And it may be from 2-3 days at a time. But most times when he's not...'planning' with the whole group, the house is mostly left to Sora, Vanitas and Xemnas.

Terra's off doign god knows what. He's basically a company promotor, trying to mae them get to the top by working with them in their ranks and traveling. So Terra thought it best to leave his son in the capable hands of his brother, since he is the only relative Sora could stay with without worrying anything.

Tell me what you like, didn't like, i'd love reviews so I can know if I can continue this or not since this stemmed from my mind all of a sudden.

As always I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANYWAY, NOR THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT. ALL RIGHTS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY.

There, how as that disclaimer?

Thankies! Bye!


	2. So you work here?

**Not a big response, but I can work with it since the idea came to me so suddenly and I was rushing.**

**I think I also forgot to mention...I feel like I should do this story in 1st person...it feels natural to me. So i'll stick with that unless I feel that hey, i'm gonna say this chapter is gonna be in 3rd person view. So let's stick with first for now**

**As always I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, it is owned by Square Enix and Disney respectively**

* * *

Oh man, can there NOT be a day where everyone stares me in my uncles fancy limosuine and gawk? It's like I want a random fly to fly in their mouth to make them regret ever gawking in the first place.

But I guess I can't expect less when my uncle _demands_ one of his cronies takes me to work and back unless I get a ride home from a friend. It's like he knows something I don't if I chose to get a way to and from work myself.

...

Ok...I'm gonna leave that thought alone for now and not fear for my life.

But really?...I swear one lady let go of her childs' hand while crossing the street to just stare at us as the car passed by the buildings of downtown. And there's no way to hold a conversation if Lexaeus is driving me. I shot a look into the miror upfront to see his face.

As calm and stoic as ever. Sighing again, trying to brush the unruly spikes of my hair back to calm myself. And of course, I can't see very well out of the windows because they're tinted...great. In the next moment we passed one of my favorite places to eat, 'Yen Sid's Pizzaria.' Owned by an old guy with a beard that stretches down to his waist...but his pizza's are the fucking best ever...period.

Actually, I hadn't been there in a while, maybe I'll pay a visit sometime this week.

"We're here." Lexaeus rolled out. I glanced at my surroundings again to find myself parked infront of the day/night club, 'Destiny Islands.'

_'Where you, can find your destiny~'_

I inwardly shuddered at how automatic my mind was for saying the tagline of the club in my own head. Lexaeus had already gotten out and swiftly went to my side and opened my door. I muttered a quick reprieve, saying he _really_ didn't need to do that in public. But I still said thank you anyways.

First fucking thing, people gawk at me like i'm a millionaire's son, about to get my freak on in the _day time_ at a club.

I hate people.

"Will you need an escort hom? Or-"

"No thanks, Leon will tonight." I dodged that bullet really quickly.

"Very well." Silently closing the door after me, he rushed back to his side and drove off. I looked around a bit after he left. People...again...staring.

I want to scratch every one of their eyes out. But i'm too nice for that! So off I walked through the revolving glass door, and in to the cooly, blue lit club. I seriously don't think how people could also make this a day club as well. It looks like night in here. Of course there's a dance floor, the bartending area (where I work and occassionally serve people at tables), and the stage where music plays, asometimes we hae the occassional star come around, your usual VIP areas and regular booths. Simple.

I looked over and spotted my longest friend for 6 years, Leon, wiping the counter down since nobody was at it at the moment. At least he could make my day a little brighter. Despite him being 26 and me 22, we kept in touch even after high school ended and he graduated before me. Actually, he's the one that pointed this job to me after I got out of high school. It was easy money as long as you can handle drunk people.

"Yo, Sora." The wiley brunette half smiled at me. And he was looking as...well good looking as ever. He had to be the hottest guy here for all the girls and guys to hit on. Though he's made it know he's gay as well, that doesn't stop the women from wanting to make you want the vagina again.

All dressed up in the same work attire I have to put on as well...the boss calls it dress code for short...though he lets us off the hook every now and then to wear whatever we want. Though his shirt is more...tight-fitting on him than me.

I practically hopped over the counter, paying no mind to the little swinging door that we're suppossed to use to go behind the counter nad landed as smoovely as I could beside him.

"Tada!" Raising my arms up in victory to try and gain his favor. I guess it wasn't when I felt a wet cloth hit me sqaure in the face.

"You better clock in before you're one minute late..." I felt, what I assumed to be his hand, bopping my head as he walked off somewhere else. I sighed and yet laughed at the same time. See, he could brighten my mood instantly...despite what anyone else would have mistaken his reply as harsh.

"You're no fun..." Swiping the towel off my face and hurling it back at his turned back. He crushed my dreams yet again by not even turning around and catching it with his hand. "Nice try."

"Ruin all my fun!"

"That's what I'm here for..." Paying me no mind, he continued off to the floor to help a table he was waiting on. I turned back and went to the little clock out tower with out little punch card-YES...we still use punch cards. We're decrepit...I know. But!...we could never be mad at old Ansem.

Strange...that man always seemed like he was meant for something better with his money. He actually looked good for a blond guy...but he as only in his late 50's...so no biggie. He took care of me like he was my grandfather.

Well, I already have grandad Eraqus, and he's good enough.

I clicked the puncher for my time in card and put it back in its place. Whew, made it on time!

* * *

Author's note: Ok...I promise...no pussy-footing around on next chapter. Stuff will actually happen. I'm just a bit pressed for time right now as i'm about to head to work. But since I have a muse for right now, i'll get started on the 3rd chapter when I get home.

Reviews are kindly appreciated to tell me how I can further move this along and any concerns...like I said, review. Thanks again!


	3. Like brother, like brother

One of these days I'm gonna straight up...burn somebody's hand off for touching me when I DON'T want to be touched.

I sighed again miserably for the third time today as it was only 2 p.m. now. Watching the horrendously drunk guy grope me as he passed by, and hurriedly walking out the revolving door to this place, knowing full well once he left he probably wouldn't get caught. I shot an annoyed glare over to Leon who was once again busy cleaning the counter top like it was an everyday occurrence I got groped!

Ok, it was _almost_ an everyday occurrence when _I _came to work.

"Leon!" I stalked up to the mildly smirking brunette. So he _did_ see!

"Stop laughing right now!" Setting my tray down that I had been carrying rather harshly.

"No can do..." Silently chuckling to himself, still wiping the damn counter. "Oh come on Sora! You should know by now _everyone's_ gonna want a piece of you. You're the most...molestable guy here." He pointed around to the other waiter that worked with us on our shift.

Poor Vincent. He was nowhere near molestable as m- I mean...whatever. But he had that dark angry look all the time. Wearing his red bandana that tried to semi keep his black hair away from his face. And deep red eyes too. That was uncommon. Not to mention, he always sounded like he wanted to put a knife in somebody.

But that's what really attracted all of our female customers. The dark, brooding, quiet, bad boy type. Like him.

I don't...really know much about Vincent, except for the fact that he started working here shortly after I did since old man Ansem needed another person to hire. I _almost_ referred Vanitas to this job, but he would probably sleep with everyone who flirted with him; or no sooner smash their face against the wall if they tried to do anything on him like they do me.

...Speaking of which, I need to get better at that.

"OOOOOHHHH SOR SOR!?"

_Oh fucking god in merciful heaven, why have you forsaken me?! What the hell is he doing here, now?!_

I couldn't help but to fall back on my usual tactic when he wants to surprise me at work: Jump and hide like a scared, petrified little lamb under back counter before he sees me. I just hope to god Leon will hide me.

_Think of the devil, and he shall appear._

"Yo, what's up Leon?" Leon said nothing and only grunted as I hid between his legs under the counter. I heard a chair pull out and someone give an exhale. Oh fuck me he's sitting down. I think he plans on staying for a bit. Go ahead and ruin the rest of my 3 hours of working, Vani.

"Where's little sky? I know he's here." he seemed a little bit...too amused right now...yeaaahhh, I'm staying under here until the coast is cl-

"Hiding under me as usual. Wanna talk to him?"

"Goddammit Leon!"

He leaned over and took a hold of his leg, baring my teeth I bit down on him.

"Fuck!" I bit harder than expected, but I'm not complaining. I made him fall to the floor, clutching the spot where I bit him. Standing up quickly to recover Leon's lost place at the counter, I decided to face the music. Placing one elbow up on the counter and the other to rest my face against a balled up fist.

"So...what torture does my brother want to implement on me today at work? God knows we've been through all of them already." Playing off the convo like it was just some gossip we had heard. That wicked smirk never left his face...and I'm _always_ put-off by my brothers' piercing golden eyes.

Why couldn't I look that intimidating? Then maybe, when people even thought about molesting, I could shoot them a simple glare to back off.

It wasn't long before I was caught off guard by his manic laughter and pulled across the counter by my head in a severe headlock. _'Oh, he wants to play it this way today'_

I couldn't help the boyish squeak that left me from suddenly being pulled across the counter and against his chest while he laughed.

"I'm just here to wish my bro good luck at work today..."

_'It's always accompanied by something else...'_

"...with my own little brand of wishing you well!"

_'And there we go'_

I felt knuckles dig roughly into my scalp and move back and forth. Oh great, it's a noogie...like my hair isn't unruly enough as it is.

"Lemme go Van!" Struggling to get out of his grip, I tried reaching for his thumb to maneuver away from his arm. If the thumb goes...the whole hand goes with it.

Bastard tucked his thumb away.

"Just let me finish and I'll be on my way.." Grimly promising his younger half, getting in a couple more rough rubs before letting me go. I stumbled against the front counter, holding my self up. "You ass...shouldn't you be with uncle anyway?" Shooting that question in his direction as I caught my breath. Yeah, Vani, about a year ago, sided with my uncle and his...'family'...and became a member. So Vanitas is technically a mafia member.

No joke. Even uncle Xemnas has tried recruiting me! But I declined...not of my own will, oh hell now. I was too shit scared to do it. I probably would have said yes because saying no to him would probably only end with one nephew being left in the family.

Dad did it for me when he found out uncle Xemnas had tried to recruit me. Needless to say, that was the end of it ever being brought up again.

My brother gave me a little look as if to say, '...not right now I don't'. There were some things...Xemnas didn't involve Vanitas in; probably for his own safety, even though Vantias is a part of the mafia family. And whatever was going on at the house right now...whatever reason Vani came to bug me at work for a while...was one of those things he didn't want either one of us involved in.

* * *

Next chapter we go to what's going on at the house while the 2 brothers away, meaning Xemnas and men can play~ XD

Again, on the official 3rd chapter of this story...and I'm still in the day cycle of this? I know...but I will try to progress...more time in these things. And to answer question from previous chapter...Terra is both Sora and Vanitas dad, which means Xemnas and Terra are brothers...but it fits so well! Ok, ciao for next time!

Now with extra beta! by my good friend Yunasdestiny


End file.
